Ouran's own Hyuuga
by HyuugaHinataLover
Summary: Hinata moved from Konoha to go to Ouran by her father's orders. Now she lives with her cousin and this boy Takashi has been on her mind. Maybe a Hinata/Mori thingy?
1. Meeting Mori

Hinata's P.O.V.

I was standing outside of this huge school building that was called 'Ouran Academy.' it was for the extremely smart or the extremely rich. My father sent me here because he thinks that if I don't go to a regular school soon I'll lose my intelligence. The only reason he acknowledges me. Apparently if I finish school with perfect A's all semesters then I can go back and I'll be the clan's head. He thinks I'm too weak to fight for the title but I think I'm just fine.

My hair was braided down to the top of my butt and I had bangs that covered my eyes and bangs that cupped my cheeks and shaped my face into a perfect heart. I was wearing the girls uniform because my father wouldn't let me wear the boys which I thought would be more comfortable than this big yellow puffy cupcake dress. I wanted to cut the skirt but again, father wouldn't allow it. But I could probably still do it if I really wanted to. Father sent me here all alone to live with my cousin Haruhi Fujioka. Most people can't tell we're cousin's when they first meet us because the Fujioka's lost the Byakugan years ago, some of them are still pale like Haruhi. Even so, we're still family. I loved the Fujioka's even more than the Hyuuga's. They're just more relaxed and Haruhi's father is more than a Mother/Father than my Father could ever be. Anyway's what I'm trying to say is that even though the Fujioka's and Hyuuga's are family they're different in big ways.

I sighed and walked down the sidewalk there was a big fountain and there were roses everywhere. How could people with allergies stand this? I walked in through the big doors with glass knobs. Why was everything so fancy? I mean yeah its a rich kid school but still there are limits. I looked around me. How the hell do people find their way around this place? There were grand stairs leading to a hallway that probably lead to main classes, then on the left was a big hallway with flowers all down it, again ALLERGIES. Then on the right was a big door that looked like it either led to an auditorium, cafeteria or gym. Oh jeez, where do I go? Where's the main office? I was so scared. People looked at me, mostly boys but they didn't approach me, they blushed and walked away. So much for chivalrous men.. I turned and saw a couple girls. They looked at me and rolled their eyes. Great. No woman help either. I'm so screwed! Just when I thought my first day was a complete and total fail someone tapped my shoulder. I turned around and came face to chest with a tall boy. He had dark hair and almond eyes. He looked like one of those knights you'd see in the king and queen times. He was very handsome.

"Are you.. Hinata Hyuuga? The.. Transfer student?" And his voice was even better. I blushed. "A-Ah y-yes.." He let out a small sigh of relief. "Good.. I finally found you.. the principle told me to escort you to your first class. Don't worry your cousin Haruhi is in there too." I smiled "Really! Oh good!" A small and I mean small pink blush appeared on his face. He seemed kind of uncomfortable talking to me. "U-Um.. Y-you don't have to b-be shy around m-me.." I said. He looked down at me and for a moment there was silence. Then he smiled a bit and ruffled my hair. "I'm Mori, its nice to meet you." I blushed. "T-The pleasures all m-mine..." He turned around "Follow me." We began walking down the left hallway and we talked. I learned his favorite color, dark blue. I learned that he's in the host club though I didn't expect him to be what with all the hyper screaming girls around him. He's so quiet but when you're in a conversation with him, its like he's become a different person.

Then he told me about his best friend. When he first told me about him I imagined a tall princely blonde, a very handsome one. But, when I told Mori what I thought he let out a small laugh. "His name is Mitskuni he's into cute things... like you." I blushed. That was the first time someone had called me cute. "Oh, and he loves cake." Mori added. Mitskuni sounded like Hanabi on a good day. "Does Mitskuni have a nickname?" I asked. "Yeah, Hani." I paused. "Hani... Why Hani?" Mori was silent like he was thinking. "Well, It just kinda suits him and his last name is Haninozuka." I smiled. Those two seemed so close and I haven't even seen them together yet. "You two must be very close." Mori smiled. A big one. "Yeah, I couldn't live without him." We walked in a peaceful silence for a moment and then we stopped. "Here's your class." I paused "O-okay..." I was so nervous. "Hey," he ruffled my hair again and smiled "Don't be so nervous, if you ever need anything I'm a fourth year so come to room 4-A or just go to music room 3 after classes get out." I nodded "Bye Takashi." He gave me a small smile and walked away. Then I turned to the door and stared at the glass knob.

Haruhi's P.O.V. Will be in the next chapter!


	2. Memories of Childhood Friends

Haruhi's P.O.V.

I can't believe she's not here yet. I'm so excited i can barely sit still. "Hey, Haruhi." Hikaru and Kaoru said. "Yes?" I turned to them. "Why're you so..." Kaoru said. "Jumpy?" Hikaru finished for his beloved brother. "Oh, uh i didn't tell you what today was?" They blinked. "Nooooo." They said. "Oh well, my cousin transferred here. Her name is Hinata Hyuuga" Hikaru and Kaoru grinned. "You mean your cousin is a Hyuuga? An elite of elite clan member?" Hikaru said. "Eh, yeah but please be nice to her she's very shy." "We weren't going to do anything!" They said defensivly. "Yeah... right." I said jokingly. "You're so mean Haruhi.." Hikaru said. "Yeah, we can be nice." I paused, i knew they could be nice. "Guys, i know you can be nice i'm just saying you pull tricks." They were silent for a moment. "Are you thinking what i'm thinking Kaoru?" Hikaru said "i think i am.." Kaoru said. Oh jeez, what did i just do to my cousin.

There were two small knocks at the door and the teacher stood up and walked to the door. She smiled. "Class, it looks like the transfer student is finally here, c'mon dear, introduce yourself." Hinata walked in and looked up at the class. She was blushing and poking her fingers together. I smiled. Same old Hinata.

"I-its very nice to meet you, m-my name is Hinata Hyuuga." The boys in class blushed. Some girls smiled others glared and some looked at Hinata with envy. "D-Does any one h-have any q-questions...?" She asked nervously.

A boy in the back raised his hand "Hyuuga-san, you're part of the clan with the unique fighting style correct?" Everyone asked that. Its so un-original. You could see the frustration in her eyes but she still smiled. Just like the Hinata from six years ago.

"Y-Yes..."

"Cool! Can you show us something?"

"W-what?" Everyone cheered 'yeah that sounds cool!'  
*Third Person P.O.V.*

Hinata sighed "O-Okay..." she held up her hands in a sign and said "Byakugan!" Her veins popped out around her eyes and her pupils became bold "There t-this is m-my clans special power." The kids in the class were some-what amazed others were grossed out and some seemed to care less. She got mad. So they ask me to show them something and then they ignore me? Aw heck no. She looked over at Haruhi and smiled Haruhi nodded and threw a very sharp pencil at her the kids in class gasped and Hinata jumped in the air, flipped and grabbed the pencil. "There, you interested now?" She said. She deactivated her Byakugan and walked pass Haruhi dropping the pencil on her desk and sitting at the seat behind her.

The twins were surprised at her skills but she was a Hyuuga she was probably able to do many other things just as amazing. Hikaru, though he was impressed, didn't like her. She seemed fimiliar. The kind of fimiliar you just want to punch in the face and through off a cliff to get eaten by sharks. Maybe as time moves on he'll remember her, if he wants too. Or if he's just to incapable of ignoring it any longer. Kaoru, though he was doubtful, remember exactly who she was. She was Hinata Hyuuga. The girl from their kindergarden class. The girl who became their one and only friend. The girl who could tell them apart. The girl he fell in love with and the girl who moved away only to come back and make his heart race. 'She probably doesn't remember me...' he thought so he ignored his thoughts about her and focused on the teacher for once. Hikaru noticed and instantly knew that this Hinata Hyuuga was someone from their past, someone he used to know. But still couldn't remember exactly who and what she meant to him.

Hinata was sitting at her desk and staring at the board thinking _'How am I supposed to learn things that they have been talking about since the beginning of the semester?'_ She sighed and then thought about how Mori said if she needed anything she could go to him. But Hinata was to nervous to go bother him during class but maybe she'll go to the music room.._'He said I could.. But what time? All he said was when classes get out..'_She sighed "Miss Hyuuga is something wrong?" The teacher said. I blushed "A-Ah.. No.." She turned back around and continued to write on the board "Pay attention then." Hinata frowned 'Wasn't that teacher totally nice ten minutes ago?' The bell rung for lunch to start and Hinata sighed in relief.

Haruhi turned around in her seat and smiled "Hey Hina-Chan, Its been awhile." Hinata looked up and smiled "It really has Haruhi.. And thank you for helping me out back there." Haruhi gave her one of her famous smiles and said "Its always nice surprising a couple class mates with your cousin thats a secret ninja." She said with a lugh. Hinata smiled. It had been so long since her and Haruhi had actually talked in person. They usually mailed each other or texted each other but this was the first time in a while she's heard Haruhi's voice. "I've missed you a lot." She said. Haruhi blinked "I missed you too Hina-chan." Hinata reached down to her bag and pulled out a bento box that had onigiri (rice balls) meat and vegetables. "Would you like same Haru-chan? I made it myself." Harhui pulled her own chopsticks and took a piece of meat. She blushed. "This taste great! If only you had-" "Fancy Tuna?" Hinata finished for her seafood loving cousin. Haruhi giggled "Yes, fancy tuna would be great." Hikaru and Kaoru were by the door watching the two cousins catch up and Hikaru had to admit. The smiled on that girls face could stop the world.

Kaoru watched his brother from the corner of his eye and sighed_ 'I hope he doesn't remember..'_ Kaoru was afraid of Hikaru remembering and then wanting to steal Hinata away from him, afterall Kaoru was the one who was in love with her. Hikaru was in love with Haruhi.. right? Kaoru walked out from the doorway and into the room "Haruhi-chan!" he said. Hikaru blinked and then ran up to his brother. "Hi Kaoru, Hikaru." She turned back to Hinata and smiled "These are my friends Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin." Hinata smiled and internally freaked out 'How was Haruhi friends with twins? Not just any twins, hot twins. Not just any hot twins, but the hot twins she used to know in elementary school. How did she know that they were the ones? Because the had the same fiery hair and eyes that she remembered. Not only that, but it was the way Kaoru looked at her.

Hinata remembered how when they were kids Kaoru and her used to be the best of friends. They held hands they kissed each others cheeks and before she moved he gave her a necklace that had a moon on it because he said her eyes reminded her of the moon. And it just so happened she was wearing that necklace now. She wanted to be absolutely positive it was them so she reached under her shirt and pulled out the necklace. The twins looked at _'It is her!'_ but they didn't say anything "Thats a pretty necklace." Hikaru said. Hinata blinked could she have been wrong about them? But they were so similar. She closed her bento and put it in her bag then walked out of class. She was actually quite embarassed even though they didn't know what she was trying to prove. She was also upset, how could she have been wrong? If that wasn't Kaoru, the boy who loved her, then who was it? She walked up some stairs and found herself in front of a door labeled "Music room 3" She sighed. Maybe no one's in there yet. She opened the door and was blinded buy rose petals and a bright light.

It was like entering **Heaven**, little did she know, it was really a **hell.**

* * *

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while I've been so caught up with other stories but I hope this chapter was satisfying since you had to wait. ENJOY AND REVIEW.  
Hani-sempai will hug you if you do 3**


	3. Pillow Fight's in Club Rooms

**Hey so I kinda realized I hadn't posted anything for this story in a while so here ya go LoveDoves :)**

Oh's and It's kinda short like the other two because I'm tired and on writers block.. UGH.

R and R? :D

ENJOY :)

* * *

Hinata was blinded by this bright light and rose petals flew out at her gracefully. 'What the heck is this!' she thought. She looked around her and saw four people in the room. Takashi, whom she guessed was Hani, a tall princely blonde, and a boy with neat black hair and glasses.

"Ah, is this a new student, I've never seen you before" the princely blonde said smiling at her. Hinata blushed. "H-hello, I'm a t-transfer s-student... My n-name's H-Hinata H-Hyuga." The blonde approached her and kissed her hand "I am Tamaki Souh, It's a pleasure to meet you Hime." Hinata's face had become all red and she screamed "KYAA!" and punched him in the face causing him to fly and hit the wall on the other side of the room.

Hinata blinked, then gasped. "O-Oh m-my gosh! I-I'm so s-sorrry! P-please forgive me S-Souh-san!" Hinata was now next to him helping him stand up. "I'm quite alright Hime." The black haired boy sighed. "Tamaki, I probably should've warned you, Hinata's family is specially trained in fighting. So I'd advise you be careful. And It's obvious she's shy, give her some space." Hinata sighed in relief. "By the was Hyuga-san My name is Kyoya Ootori." Hinata smiled at him "O-Ootori-san, If it wouldn't b-be to much t-trouble could y-you just c-call me Hinata?" She hated being called Hyuga-san, it was too formal for her taste. "Alright, Hinata."

"Hey, Hina-chan, why're you here?" Hinata turned around and saw Haruhi with those twins. "Oh.. I-I came to see T-Takashi.." The boys and Haruhi's eyes widened. "You mean Mori-sempai?" Hinata nodded. The host club was confused. Normally when girls requested Mori-sempai, they wanted Han-sempai too. But Hinata didn't. Also they would call him Mori-sempai, or if they were in his class Mori. But she called him Takashi, and Mori-sempai didn't seem to mind that. "Hikaru, Kaoru can you finish setting up?" Tamaki said. They nodded and went over to the tables and chairs and set them up. "Haru-chan-" This caught the attention of Hani and Tamaki. They ran over to Hinata.

"Hinata, how do you know Haruhi?" Tamaki asked. "S-she's my c-cousin." Hinata said.

"Whaa- Haru-chan why didn't you tell us your cousin was coming today?" Hani said.

"Uhh... I don't know.." Haruhi said. Hinata left the conversation and walked over to where Mori was.

"T-Takashi.. is it okay if I call you t-that?" She sat down in the seat across from him and he simply smiled. "Yes. It's fine." Hinata smiled back. "That's good.. because I like calling you Takashi." Mori let a small blush appear on his face and Hani, even though he was still by Haruhi, noticed. 'Finally, Mori's opening up to a girl besides Haruhi'

"What's this room f-for?" Hinata asked. "It's for the host club." Hinata blinked. "really? I didn't think Haruhi would be in to that kind of thing.." Mori let out a small chuckle. "No she really isn't but when we first met her she broke a vase, now she's paying the debt." Hinata sighed. "Jeez she's always so clumsy." she let out a small giggle. Mori smiled a bit. "Yeah, but ever since she joined the host club it's been more fun." Hinata smiled. "That's good to hear. She usually had a hard time making friends when we were little. I'm glad she's come out of that.."

"You're not stuttering." Mori said. Hinata blinked. "W-what! I-I guess I-I was thinking about it.." Hinata blushed. "It's okay either way. You can stutter if you want too." Hinata sighed. "Well, I usually stutter around people that I'm not used too..." Then she blushed. "So that means you're used to me? It's only been a day. I must be over achieving today." Hinata rolled her eyes at Mori. "Oh hush!" She threw one of the couch pillows at his face and ran away giggling. Mori grabbed the pillow and hit her back. She grabbed another pillow and hit his arm. Mori let out a smile.

"Are they.." Hikaru started.

"Having a pillow fight..?" Kaoru finished. The host club was surprised to see Mori and Hinata, two people who have just met, acting like best friends. "More like flirting..." Haruhi said. All they boys turned to her with wide eyes. "Mori-sempai? Flirting!" Tamaki said in disbelief. "Idiots, look at his smile." They quickly turned back and saw Mori with a big smile. "Huh, I thought I'd never see the day." Kyoya said. That caught the host club's attention, y'know except Mori and Hinata. "Kyaa!" They turned back over to the flirting couple and saw Mori had lifted Hinata in the air and threw her on the couch. Hinata giggled and Mori plopped down on the couch in front of her. He was laughing and had a small pink shade on his cheeks.

"That was fun!" Hinata said with a big smile. "Yeah, it really was." Mori said while smiling. "Mori-sempai! Club activities are starting." Tamaki said. Mori sighed. "Um... can I request you?" Hinata said with a blush and poking her fingers together. Mori paused and then ruffled her hair "You just want another pillow fight." Hinata smiled "How'd you know?"

Hinata watched as Mori walked over to the middle of the room and stood around Tamaki. She was starting to like him, she just wouldn't admit it to her self. Then the girls all walked in. Where did the roses come from! D: The world may never know...

* * *

**So in the next chapter... Will Hikaru and Kaoru keep their memories of Hinata a secret? Or will they get jealous of Mori? Will Hinata realize her feelings? DRAMA BOMB.**

**Yeah I know it was really short.. Sorry I still love you :) :D**


	4. New Mission: Help Hikari!

Hinata and Haruhi were walking home from the host club, today was interesting. It was Hinata's first day, she made in interesting impression on the other kids, she met Mori and started crushing on him even if she wouldn't admit it to herself, and she had a pillow fight with Mori.. twice. Hinata had to admit that it was the most fun she had had in a long time.

Haruhi stood at the doorway of her home with her hand on the knob. "Okay Hina-chan, remember what I said about my otou-san okay?" Hinata sighed. "I know, he cross dress, so do you, I'm used to it." Hinata said over confidently. Haruhi sighed "Alright..." she opened the door and Hinata saw the scariest thing in her life. It was a man but he looked so feminine... He was a pure drag queen.

"HINATA! YOU'RE FINALLY HERE!" He or.. uh.. she? ran up to Hinata and spun her around. "MY BEAUTIFUL NEICE!" Hinata sighed. "It's nice to see you too Ojii-san." He smiled at her and squished her into a tight hug. "You're so cute." Haruhi yanked her otou-san off of Hinata and Hinata ran behind Haruhi, her savior. "Sorry, sorry, I just got really excited." Ranka said. Hinata smiled gently "It's alright, I probably should've listened to Haruhi.." Ranka sighed. "I'm so bad you have to warn people about me?" Haruhi frowned. "Sorry but you're kind of outrageous." Ranka sat in his emo corner and Hinata giggled a bit.

"Hinata, would you like dinner?" Haruhi said.

"Oh, no I'm okay I'm going to head to bed."

"Oh alright, goodnight."

Hinata walked over to her bedroom or the guest bedroom, it was plain but that's what Hinata liked. Plain and Simple. The bed sheets were lavender, the blanket was a dark purple and everything else was white except for the walls they were the same color as Hinata's hair. That indigo color.

Hinata took a quick shower and put on a pair of grey sweat pants and a white tank top, again, she liked simple. She put her hair up in a messy bun and put on her dark blue slippers.

"I'll be back Haruhi, I'm going out for a second." Haruhi looked at Hinata. "Dressed like that?" Hinata looked down at herself, her clothes were clean so what was the problem? "What do you mean?" Hinata asked. "Oh nevermind.. be careful." Hinata grinned. "Haruhi.. have you forgotten that I'm a ninja?" Haruhi sighed. "But still. Be careful I mean it, if you're in trouble scream bloody murder." Hinata blinked. "O-okay.. Jeez."

Hinata walked out and the cool night air hit her, she shivered a bit and walked down the apartment stairs. She honestly had no idea where she was going, she just kind of wanted to leave. She turned the corner and was a white cat looking at her, Hinata knelt down and held out her hand to the cat. The cat looked at her hand as if expecting it to have rabies or something and finally the cat rubbed against her hand with a purr. Hinata cautiously lifted the cat up and found it was a girl. "Who's a pretty girl?" Hinata said while rubbing her ear.

"Meow?" She said.

Hinata smiled. "You are." The cat licked Hinata's cheek. "As long as you're with me I'll call you Hikari." Hikari means light, and this cat shined just like a star. Hikari purred again and Hinata set her down. "Would you like some food?" Hikari meowed and Hinata walked into a bakery as Hikari, being the good girl she is, sat by the door. Hinata grabbed a loaf of bread and set it down next to the cashier. "Is that for the kitty?" the old woman said. Hinata nodded with a smile and glanced at Hikari, still sitting by the door. "I knew her owner.. he couldn't take care of her anymore so he left her with me." Hinata blinked. "That's so sad, what was the owners name?" The old woman paused for a moment to try and remember the name. "Ah it was Shouta." Hinata blinked there was a boy named Shouta in her class. "How old is he?"

"I think he's fifteen now.. maybe he's in your class?" Hinata smiled "I think he is! Maaybe I can reunite them!" She said cheerfully. The old woman shook her head. "You might not want to do that when his parents are near by, they hate cats. That's why he had to get rid of her." Hinata's smile faded "Oh.. but I'm still going to try.. I'm sure he miss Hikari.." The woman smiled. "You named her Hikari?" Hinata nodded. "Funny, he wanted to name her that.." Hinata smiled and bought the bread. "See you again!" Hinata said.

Hinata broke the bread in half and gave it to Hikari, she must've been really hungry because it was gone in about five minutes. "Hikari.." The cat looked up with a bewildered look "Meow?" Hinata smiled. "Would you like to stay with me until I reuntie you with Shouta?" She rubbed against Hinata's leg. "I'll take that as a yes!" Hinata scooped Hikari up and walkled back home.

"Is that a cat?" Ranka said.

"Duh, and I'm keeping her until I reunite her with her former owner." Hinata said matter-of-factly.

"But Hinata, what if her former owner doesn't want her?"

"Then I'm keeping her. End of story." Hinata set Hikari down and she walked over to Ranka and jumped on to his lap. "Meow?" Ranka stared into her eyes for what seemed like forever. "Ugh fine!" He finally cracked. "She's too cute!" Hikari licked Ranka's face and Hikari jumped back into Hinata's arms. "So, I guess your mine for now." Hinata kissed Hikari's head and took her to her bedroom. Hinata climbed into bed and snuggled with Hikari. "Meow.." Hinata smiled. "Good night to you too." Hinata's new mission, to help Hikari find Shouta.

Haruhi peeked in to Hinata's room, '_Already asleep?_' Haruhi smiled. Hinata was such a good kid. Haruhi got ready for bed and hugged Ranka good night. "Do we really have to keep that cat?" Ranka asked. Haruhi turned to her dad. " 'Course we do, Hinata wouldn't give up on that cat even if we said no." Ranka sighed. "Yeah I guess you're right.." Haruhi smiled "I know I am."


	5. First Objective: Friends with Shouta

**Hey Lovely's! It's been a few days... or maybe weeks I don't know it's summer, I don't keep track of the day... But anyways I hope you like this chapter! And I was wondering, who do you think Hinata should be with? Until I get some answers... It's Mori~! Anyways ON TO THE STORY.**

* * *

**~~~~Third Person~~~~**

Hinata walked into class the next day and spotted Shouta.

"Sh-Shouta-kun!" She said with a smile, he looked up at her and blushed. "H-hello, Hinata-chan" Hinata's first objective for Mission: Help Hikari is to become friends with Shouta. "Good morning." She said. "Yes.. good morning to you too." He smiled at her. "How are you?" She asked. "I'm good... how are you?" Hinata smiled "I'm great! I got a pet cat last night." He blinked "Y-you like cats too?" She nodded "They're so cute!" He laughed a bit "Yeah they are! I..." his smile faded.

"I used to have a cat... but my mom's allergic... so I had to get rid of her..." Hinata frowned.

"I-I'm sorry." She placed a hand on his shoulder and he looked up at her and smiled softly at her. '_She's so... nice... and... cute._" His sapphire eyes brightened. "Thanks.. Hinata." Hinata smiled "No problem.. and Shouta.. would you like to come to my house and meet my cat?" Weird question. But hey, he said yes anyway. "S-sure." Hinata smiled "C-can you come to the host club after school today? I'll w-walk you to my house." She said with a smile "Sure..."

Hikaru, Kaoru and Haruhi watched the scene and Kaoru frowned. '_First Mori-sempai now this kid?_' He sighed and plopped down into his seat. "Kaoru, what's wrong?" His brother asked. "Ah, nothing..." Kaoru sighed. "Anyway, what's with Hinata talking to him?" Kaoru said with an obvious hint of jealousy. "It's part of our plan." Haruhi said. "Plan?" The twins said together. "Yep, Mission: Help Hikari..." The twins blinked. "Who's Hikari?" Hikaru asked. "A cat." The twins laughed. "You're helping.." Kaoru laughed. "A cat?" Hikaru finished. Haruhi rolled her eyes. "It was Hinata's idea." The twins stopped laughing. "Why would she want to help a cat?" Hikaru said.

"That's just how she is. Always ready to help." Haruhi said with a soft smile.

Their teacher walked in so they all got in their seats. "Okay class, I had a plan for today but instead, we're watching a movie." there were a few 'yes!'s and 'Thank Kami!'s Hinata just sighed and rested her head on her desk. '_Maybe I can catch up on some sleep?_' she thought. "Oh and be sure to take notes for the test on it tomorrow!" The teacher said. 'Ooooof course...' She grabbed a piece of paper and her pen. The movie was kinda boring it was '_Romeo and Juliet._' You all know the story right? If not..

* * *

_it's a story about Romeo Montague and Juliet Capulet. Their families are rivals and one night Romeo sneaks into a party they were having. _

_That's when he met Juliet, love at first sight, they kissed but then her nanny called her away. Then only moments after that he found out she was a Capulet. But he was in 'love' with her. So that didn't get in his way._

_After the party he snuck off to her balcony where he confessed his undying love for her, even though he was totally in love with Rosaline like two scene's before that.. Anyway, they planned to get married._

_The next day Juliet got her Nanny to meet up with Romeo and inform him that she did want to get married to him so then Romeo and Juliet go to Friar Laurence, a man that Romeo loves as a father and they get married, but that day, or the day after, Romeo got into a fight with Juliet's cousin Tybalt because Tybalt killed Mercutio, Romeo's best friend. Then Romeo killed Tybalt._

_Romeo was banished from their town so he ran away and Juliet was betrothed (signed off to be married) to Paris. Course everyone thought that was good because no one knew they were married. Juliet didn't want that and the Friar made her a potion that put her in a coma like state for twenty four hours and everyone that she was dead. Romeo's servant was supposed to deliver the message but he didn't and when Romeo came to take Juliet away he found she was 'dead' so he drank a vial of poison and killed himself. Then Juliet woke up, she saw Romeo and her heart was broken, she took his dagger and killed herself._

* * *

The bell rang and everyone got up and walked to lunch. Hinata grabbed Haruhi's hand, "Will you actually come to the lunch room today?" she begged. Haruhi groaned. "Ehhhh, noooo!" Haruhi said. "Well why not?" Hinata pouted. "The cafeteria mocks me with... with... fancy tuna." Hinata sweat dropped. "I'll buy you some if you go." Haruhi sighed. "Okay Okay..."

They walked together to the lunch room and Haruhi sat down at the host club table. "Hey Haruhi!" Tamaki smiled. "Hi, Tamaki-sempai..." Hinata sat down with a giant plate of fancy tuna. "Here ya go Haru-nii." She smiled. Calling Haruhi by '-nii' was a little strange for her but it was a must. Haruhi blushed as she gazed at all the different mouth watering sea food. "My Kami, I love you Hinata." she began eating the sea food like there was no tomorrow and Hinata giggled.

Mori watch over Hinata silently and when she giggled or smiled, he just had to smile. Just a small one, but still, it was a smile.

"So, Hina-chan are you coming to the host club again?" Hani asked

"Yes." She giggled.

"Are you going to request Takashi?" He said cutely.

"I..er...um.. Y-yes." She confessed.

"Great! Will you request me too?" He asked with puppy dog eyes that Hinata just could not say no too.

"Sure, Hani-sempai." She smiled at him.

Mori had a blush plastered on his face, internally though, but it was there. He had accepted that he had feelings for her but what he wanted to know was '_Does she like me back?_' he had a dream about it last night...

* * *

_Hinata and Mori were surrounded by white feathers and they were attacking each other with fluffy pillows. Hinata had a cute little smile on her face and she was giggling. Mori had a cute smile on his face as well and he chuckled softly each time he hit her. Hinata tackled Mori to the ground and the rolled around. Mori tickled her as he pinned her down in a flower meadow. "T-Takashi!" She giggled uncontrollably "S-Stop it!" she laughed. He smiled "No!" he tickled her even more and she squirmed "T-Takashi, p-please!" She giggled. He sighed and held her hands. "Okay, okay." he leaned down and pressed his forehead to hers and a crimson blush had crawled onto her face. "Thank you.." she whispered. "You're welcome..." He then pressed his lips to hers and-_

_That's when he woke up..._

* * *

"-shi.. -akashi.. Takashi!" Hinata said as she waved her hand in front of his eyes. "Huh?" He said as he came back to reality. Hinata giggled. "It's time to head back to class." he blushed. "Oh, thanks..."

Hinata, Haruhi, Hikaru and Kaoru walked back to their class and finished the _'Romeo and Juliet'_movie.

"See you tomorrow!" the teacher spoke as the bell rung again.

They all went to their second class which Hinata share's with Haruhi.

"So.. Hina-chan, what're you planning with Shouta for out 'mission'?" Haruhi asked.

"He's coming over tonight to meet, Hikari.. or rather, reunite." Hinata said smiling.

"That's great, but don't you think Ranka will.. er.. not approve of a boy being over when he's at work?" Haruhi said. Hinata sighed and walked into their next class. "He'll deal with it." Haruhi sighed. "Alright, alright..."

Class was boring, it was English. Hinata sat behind Haruhi and hummed her favorite song 'Blue Bird by Ikimono Gakari' she pretty much ignored everything and stared out the window.

Third period time!

Her class was on the second floor of Ouran Academy so she looked up at the sky. It was a pretty clear day, there were only a few clouds. Leaves and random cherry blossoms blew in the wind, there were only a few birds out. They flew around each other and cooed at each other. Hinata focused on one pair in particular, two white birds flew around each other in a loving way and Hinata smiled. '_Is it mating season already?_' she thought. The birds landed in a cherry blossom tree and Hinata turned away. _'Will I ever find love like that?' _That probably seems a little silly... comparing her love to the love that the birds share but Hinata thought it was cute how the birds flew together and even if another bird tried to fly with one of them, the other one would take it away. It was cute how they protected each other. _ 'That's all anyone could ask for...'_Hinata said.

Then the bell rung meaning it was the end of the day. '_Time for host clubbing!_' she thought with a smile

* * *

Hinata walked into the host club room about two minutes early.

"Ne, Hina-chan!" She turned her attention to Hikaru. "Y-yes?" he walked over to her with Kaoru closely behind. "So, we heard about Hikari is there anyway we could help?" Hikaru asked. '_They.. actually want to help me?_' Hinata smiled. "Um.. sure but I don't know how yet..." They smiled back at her. "Okay, but if you need anything let us know, kay?" Kaoru said smiling. Hinata blushed "O-Okay." They went back to their business and Hinata walked over to Mori and Hani's spot. "H-Hello." she greeted. "Hina-chan!" Hani jumped into her arms and Hinata giggled. "Hi, Hani-sempai." She placed him back down and smiled at Mori. She waved awkwardly at him which caused him to chuckle. "Don't I get a hug too?" He said. Hinata blushed. "S-sure.." He pulled her into a tight hug and placed his chin on the top of her head. "T-Takashi... Host Club is a-about to start..." He blushed and let go of her. "S-sorry." Hinata sat on the couch and watch Mori and Hani walk over to the middle of the room surrounding Tamaki.

* * *

**And this is where I cut the chapter! Sorry, I'll continue the host club meeting in the next chapter! Bye bye and thanks for reading! **


	6. What Is This Feeling?

**IT'S BEEN FOREVER, I LOVE YOU.**

* * *

**Hinata's P.O.V.  
**

The host club had started up and the girls were all with their requested boy, I left Mori and was now just roaming around the room, I really didn't want to go home. I walked over to Haruhi and sat next to her on the couch, at the time a girl was asking her a question.

"Haruhi-kun, do you remember the first time you met your cousin?" Haruhi blinked, she must not remember. But I do. I could never forget, she was my first and closest friend. So I answered for her.

"We met when I was four and Haruhi was five. The Hyuga's weren't used to a very, um, easy-going family-" Haruhi laughed and I smiled at her, "my father was always so strict.. anyways.. I remember the first time I saw he-him, I was so shy. My mother told me it was all going to be alright." I smiled and paused for a moment.

"She was right of course. Haruhi was the one that braved up and spoke first.. he said, 'So you're my cousin' and then that was it. We both laughed and began playing together. I was so happy. I had a friend." Haruhi turned to me and pulled me into a hug, "You're so cute." to which I laughed and said, "It's true, you made me so happy." I forgot the girls were there, but there was now a crowd around us and they just bursted into "aw's" and tears.

"Kawaii~!"

I blushed and parted from Haruhi who smiled and turned to the girls, continuing her act by saying, "You girls are also so cute." to which they "aw'd" even louder. I never noticed this, but it's kind of easy to make girls 'aw'. Well, if you're the fan-girl type. Like them.

"What's all the commotion about?" Hikaru and Kaoru said in unison as they walked towards us, with their fan girls following. Haruhi and I shrugged but one girl of the group squealed, "Hinata-chan and Haruhi-kun are the cutest ever!" Hikaru laughed, "No way, Kaoru and I are way cuter." Haruhi and I sighed, deciding not to get involved.

"Hey, so Shouta should be here soon, right?" Haruhi asked as we stood up and left the fans to argue over who's cuter, "Yeah." I answered simply. "I think he likes you."

"I'm sorry, what?" I coughed.

Haruhi laughed, "Shouta, likes you. I think anyways." I rolled my eyes, "Ha. Ha. Are you trying to be funny?" She shook her head and we dropped the subject. Then the doors opened to the room, rose petals flying towards the poor person's eyes, "And speak of the devil." Haruhi sighed. Yeah, Shouta just walked in here.

He smiled towards me and ran over, "You were going to take me to see this cat right?" he smiled like a child you just gave candy to. I smiled back, "Of course."

**Mori's P.O.V.**

Have you ever thought someone was so beautiful that no one else on the face of the planet could ever possibly be more beautiful than that person? Or at least so beautiful that you couldn't see yourself even breathing next to that person? Maybe not but I have.

Hinata is just so great.

That sound so lame. But I'm not good at words. I'm barely good at talking to my own cousin, let alone talking to girls. "Of course." I turned as the sweet sound of Hinata's voice embraced me. She was with Shouta. I felt a sting in my chest but ignored it. I didn't know Hinata was friends with Shouta. I watched as they walked out of the host, and the stinging grew. It grew so much that my hand flew to my chest. It felt like.. like heart burn, I guess.

Why do I feel like crawling in a hole and dying? I'm probably just going mad.

* * *

**Hey there doll faces. So, it's been a while and I was about to _delete the story_ but I just couldn't do that to you guys.**


End file.
